haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Mashi Mashi
"Mashi Mashi" is the ending theme for the third season of the Haikyū!! series. It was performed by NICO Touches the Walls. Summary Animated version The animated version shows a panoramic-like frame of showing the overall characters throughout the series. The first one being the characters in Shiratorizawa Academy, following Date Tech High, the next one being Wakutani South High, then Johzenji High, the next one shows Fukurōdani Academy, followed by Nekoma High, then Aobajōsai High, and finally, Karasuno High. Additional characters are also shown together with Team Karasuno. Appearances *Shiratorizawa Academy **Tanji Washijō **Akira Saitou **Hayato Yamagata **Kenjirō Shirabu **Taichi Kawanishi **Reon Ōhira **Eita Semi **Satori Tendō **Tsutomu Goshiki **Wakatoshi Ushijima * Date Tech High ** Takehito Sasaya ** Kōsuke Sakunami ** Yasushi Kamasaki ** Tarō Onagawa ** Kaname Moniwa ** Mai Nametsu ** Yutaka Obara ** Jingo Fukiage ** Takurō Oiwake ** Kenji Futakuchi ** Takanobu Aone ** Kanji Koganegawa * Wakutani South High ** Masaomi Onikōbe ** Tsuyoshi Matsushima ** Kazumasa Hanayama ** Teppei Naruko ** Yūki Shiroishi ** Kazuteru Akiu ** Shunki Kawatabi ** Takeru Nakashima * Johzenji High ** Hana Misaki ** Takaaki Anabara ** Nobuyoshi Īzaka ** Seiji Okudake ** Takeharu Futamata ** Katsumichi Higashiyama ** Rintarō Numajiri ** Arata Tsuchiyu ** Kazuma Bobata ** Yūji Terushima ** Runa Kuribayashi * Fukurōdani Academy ** Wataru Onaga ** Haruki Komi ** Akinori Konoha ** Tatsuki Washio ** Yukie Shirofuku ** Yamato Sarukui ** Kōtarō Bokuto ** Kaori Suzumeda ** Keiji Akaashi * Nekoma High ** Sō Inuoka ** Taketora Yamamoto ** Nobuyuki Kai ** Morisuke Yaku ** Yasufumi Nekomata ** Yūki Shibayama ** Manabu Naoi ** Lev Haiba ** Shōhei Fukunaga ** Kenma Kozume ** Tetsurō Kuroo * Aobajohsai High ** Nobuteru Irihata ** Shinji Watari ** Sadayuki Mizoguchi ** Shigeru Yahaba ** Issei Matsukawa ** Kentarō Kyōtani ** Yūtarō Kindaichi ** Akira Kunimi ** Takahiro Hanamaki ** Hajime Iwaizumi ** Tōru Oikawa * Karasuno High ** Supporters *** Karasuno High's Vice Principal *** Kōji Sekimukai *** Yukitaka Izumi *** Yūsuke Takinoue *** Makoto Shimada *** Ikkei Ukai *** Akiteru Tsukishima *** Saeko Tanaka ** Girls' Volleyball Club *** Yui Michimiya *** Mao Aihara *** Chizuru Sasaki ** Boys' Volleyball Club *** Ittetsu Takeda *** Keishin Ukai *** Hitoka Yachi *** Kiyoko Shimizu *** Hisashi Kinoshita *** Kazuhito Narita *** Chikara Ennoshita *** Daichi Sawamura *** Kōshi Sugawara *** Yū Nishinoya *** Ryūnosuke Tanaka *** Tadashi Yamaguchi *** Kei Tsukishima *** Tobio Kageyama *** Shōyō Hinata Lyrics Mashi Mashi Lyrics T.V Size Ver. Rōmaji= Jikan wa sukuccha mada todoka zu shi mai girigiri de tsunai de hanatsu negai tada hito ya taimingu ni megumare te hekotare zu ni irareteru makkō kara shōbu shi tai mayotte mo jiku to korae tōkon wo chansu wa soko ni aru ato wa kimi shidai desu ato wa kimi shidai kitto sō negai wo kanaeru mo matte ashita wo mukaeru mo ato wa kimi shidai ima wa yutori mo nai shi satoru ni hayai kaze no irome ni shimiru yutori wo motte soko ni tsumekon de hokori takaku iki tai dōka ato wa kimi shidai desu zenbu kimi shidai kitto amai amai to iware te mo chigau yo chigau to kenasare ta tte ato wa kimi shidai mayou n ja nai kimi shidai |-| Kanji= 時間はすくっちゃまだ届かずしまい ギリギリでつないで放つ願いただ 人やタイミングに恵まれて へこたれずにいられてる 真っ向から勝負したい 迷っても軸とこらえ闘魂を チャンスはそこにある あとは君次第です あとは君次第 きっとそう願いを叶えるも 待って明日を迎えるも あとは君次第 今はゆとりもないし 悟に早い 風の色目にしみる ゆとりを持って そこに詰め込んで 誇り高く生きたいどうか あとは君次第です 全部君次第 きっと甘い甘いと言われても 違うよ違うとけなされたって あとは君次第 迷うんじゃない 君次第 |-| English= Time keeps slipping off my hand and remains unreachable I'm barely able to pass on my wish, but I am fortunate with people and timing That keeps me going without feeling down I want to face the challenge Even when you second guess yourself, hold on to your beliefs and fight through There is a chance right there It is up to you All is up to you Whether you make your wish come true or wait for tomorrow Now it's up to you I don't have much room to give It's too early to know everything The color of the wind gets in my eyes Give yourself more room Push it in there I want to live with pride It is up to you All is up to you Even if people keep saying that you are naive No matter how many times you are told that you are wrong Now it's up to you Don't worry It's up to you Full Size Ver. Rōmaji= Jikan wa sukuccha mada todokazu shi mai Girigiri de tsunaide hanatsu negai tada Hito ya taimingu de megumarete Hekotarezu ni irareteru Makkou kara shoubu shi tai Mayotte mo jiku to korae toukon wo Chansu wa soko ni aru Sono ki ni nattara sugoindato Yareba dekiru, jya kattekou ne Oh Oh Ato wa kimi shidai desu Ato wa kimi shidai Kitto amai amai to nagettemo Chigau yo chigau to utattemo Ato wa kimi shidai Kimi shidai Ah mottainai yo ga kuchiguse no mawari no suki kirai mo sotto nai Nori nori iya gori gori yoisou dayo Doudemo ii kotoba dake no flash your word Mata nou nai hyappon block de, uchikaeshiteru Oh Oh Nannimo ki ni shinaide Iwarerya kurushiindai Demo furai furai to sakendemo To shabureru ame ni utaretemo Taiyou wa ki ni shinai Ki ni shinai Ima wa yutori mo nai shi Satoru ni wa hayai Kaze no irome ni shimiru Yutori wo motte Soko ni tsumekonde Hokori takaku ikitai douka Ato wa kimi shidai desu Ato wa kimi shidai Kitto risou negai wo kanaeru mo Damatte ashita wo mukaeru mo Ato wa kimi shidai Ato wa kimi shidai desu Zenbu kimi shidai Kitto amai amai to iwarete mo Chigau yo chigau to kenasareta tte Ato wa kimi shidai Mayoun ja nai La la la la la la la Mayoun ja nai La la la la la la la Kimi shidai La la la la la la la Kimi shidai |-| Kanji= 力ずくじゃまだ届かず終い　ギリギリで繋いで放つ願い ただ人やタイミングにゃ恵まれてへこたれずにいられてる 真っ向から勝負したい　迷ってもじっと堪えとこう チャンスはそこにある その気になったら凄いんだ、と 「やればできる」じゃ勝てっこない あとはきみしだいです　あとはきみしだい きっと甘い甘いと嘆いても　違うよ違うと歌っても あとはきみしだい　きみしだい ああもったいないよ、が口癖のわりに好き嫌いも相当ない？ ノリノリ？　いや懲り懲り？　酔いそうだよ どうでもいいことだらけのフレーズを　また脳内100本ブロックで 打ち返してる 何も気にしないでいられりゃ苦しゅうない でも辛い辛いと叫んでも　土砂降りの雨に打たれても 太陽は気にしない　気にしない 今はゆとりもないし　悟るには早い 風の色　目に沁みる ゆとりをもって　悟り詰め込んで 誇り高く生きたいのだ あとはきみしだいです　あとはきみしだい きっと理想、願いを叶えるも　黙って明日を迎えるも あとはきみしだい あとはきみしだいです　全部きみしだい きっと甘い甘いと云われても　違うよ違うと貶されたって あとはきみしだい　迷うんじゃないhttps://www.animesonglyrics.com/haikyuu/mashi-mashi |-| English= Out of energy, we still haven’t made it there- we connect with this wish at the last minute, setting it free! Being blessed with friends and proper timing, we’ve simply managed to not lose heart along the way. I wanna take this challenge head on! So even if you feel lost, keep enduring— That’s where our chance will lie! Saying you’re awesome if you’re in the right mood, Or, “I can do it if I try”, just won’t do! Everything else is up to you! It’s all up to you! Surely, whether you lament over your naivety, or sing about how wrong everyone is, Everything else is up to you! For someone with the catchphrase, “Ahh, what a waste—”, you don’t seem to have many likes or dislikes. Are you up for anything? Just fed up? You’re making me dizzy! Inside my head, I’ve blocked 100 times, Beating back your meaningless phrases. If you can keep things from bothering you, you won’t have any worries! But even if you scream out your suffering, or get caught in a downpour, The sun won’t pay you any mind… it just won’t mind! We have no leeway right now, but it’s too early for us to understand; The colors of the wind sting our eyes. So taking leeway in stride- packing understanding in tight- ‘Cause I wanna walk on pridefully! Everything else is up to you! The rest is up to you! Surely, whether it’s making your ideals and dreams come true, or just shutting up and waiting for tomorrow, Everything else is up to you! Everything else is up to you! It’s all up to you! Surely, whether you’re told you’re being naive, or simply told you’re doing it wrong… Everything else is up to you! So don’t lose your way!https://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/nico-touches-the-walls/mashi-mashi-haikyuu-ed/ Trivia *This is NICO Touches the Walls' second time to sing Haikyū's ending song. References }} Navigation Category:Music Category:Season 3 Category:Ending theme